Power consumption is an important consideration when designing hardware and software for portable electronic devices, such as mobile telephones. For example, Bluetooth® Low Energy (BLE) is now part of the Bluetooth® Specification and provides significant benefits with regards to power consumption compared to previous versions of the Bluetooth® Specification, and other communication and signaling specifications. However, configurations of low power consumption devices and resultant use applications need further development to leverage the advantages offered low energy signaling devices. These and other shortcomings are addressed by the present disclosure.